


Love Like Fools

by JJtheChocobo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Disney World & Disneyland, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eventual Smut, Everyone is in their 20s, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Short Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheChocobo/pseuds/JJtheChocobo
Summary: Eren Yeager has the opportunity of a lifetime. He gets to spend the next nine months working at the happiest place on earth! Little did Eren know that he'd also be spending his time in a two bedroom apartment with five other college students, including one cranky, pessimistic, short clean freak. At least the shorty is good looking.Levi Ackerman is being forced be his so called best friend to work at one of the worst places on earth. An overcrowded filthy amusement park. And to top in all off he has to share a small apartment with way too many people in it, including one of the most infuriatingly boisterous brats he's met. At least he's easy on the eyes.





	Love Like Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I am no good at summaries! I've been wanting to write a fanfic for a little while and I figured to write one that is very slightly inspired by events in my own life. This chapter is a bit on the short side, but once I get the ball rolling they should get longer and (hopefully) a little more entertaining.

Eren yawned and stretched his hands above his head as he made his way across campus. This was great nap weather. The spring sunshine was beating down with an occasional cloud providing brief periods of shade and a gentle breeze was rustling the many trees that took over the campus. Eren couldn't wait to whip out his hammock and string it across a couple of trees.  _'One more class...'_ Eren thought as he hefted his heavy backpack higher up his shoulders. It was then that a small sound chirped from his phone, pulling him out of his sleepy thoughts. He glanced down, expecting a stupid social media notification. He had to do a double take. Eren couldn't believe his eyes at the simple email notification that previewed across his screen.

_wdwrecruiting_

_Disney College Program: Congratulations!_

No way. No  _fucking_  way. He sat in stunned silence. His numb fingers tapped the email on his phone. 

_Dear Eren,_

**_Congratulations!_ **

_You have been selected to participate in the Disney College Program and the Walt  Disney World® Resort!_

His breath felt shorten as he read the sentence again. And again. And once more to make sure it was real. Then, he laughed and let out a whoop of joy. His smile was so wide that his eyes were watering.

"Yes!" he roared and pumped his fist to the sky, earning him a mix of annoyed and amused looks from passing students that were trying to get to their next class. Eren couldn't hold in his excitement and ended up bolting to his next class. Partly because he suddenly had way to much energy coursing through his body and partly because class started in ten minutes and he was on the other side of the campus. Luckily, Trost University was a smaller campus. It was one of the reasons him and his friends had picked the university over Sina University. While Sina was just a short 45 minute drive away from his small hometown of Shiganshina it was also huge and located in the middle of an overpopulated city. Trost University, on the other hand, was located in the foothills of the Appalachia. It was peaceful and way less populated. Also, since campus was on the smaller side for a university, Eren was able to reach his classroom with five minutes to spare.

"Sheri!" Eren dramatically threw open the doors dramatically and called to his professor. The classroom already had a few students seated and they jumped at the sudden noise. Eren didn't care. This was the theatre department, he was supposed to be dramatic.

"Eren!" She replied without looking up from setting up the power point for class. She was a heavy set woman with short blond hair, pink cheeks, and round silver glasses. Sheri was his favorite professor by far. Which is a good thing too because she was also his adviser. Eren loved her boisterous personality and the way she always made an effort to befriend and connect to her students. She always insisted that they call her be her first name. 

Eren strutted over to her and leaned and elbow on the cabinet that held the computer."Guess what," Eren was grinning widely, but he couldn't help it. He was practically vibrating with excitement.

The professor glanced up at him and grinned. "Did you get in?"

"Hell yeah, I did!" Eren stated proudly. His cheeks were actually starting to hurt from smiling so much. He massaged them slightly with his hands.

"Congratulations, Eren! I told you you would get in." She holds her hand up for a fist bump and Eren pounds it. "So I take it you'll be taking at least the next semester off?"

Eren nods enthusiastically. "Yes ma'am!" A few more students start filtering in for class.

"Alright, we'll talk more if you come see me during office hours. For now, sit down. I have a class to teach. 

\---

After class Eren jogs back to his dorm. He couldn't wait to tell Armin and Mikasa that he'd be going with them to Florida in August. He was that last one of the trio to get his acceptance email. At least Jean-boy hadn't gotten his yet either. Eren honestly thought that he had been rejected with how long it took to hear anything back from them. He hadn't felt confident at all during the phone interview. He was a stuttering blubbering mess and cracked small jokes that the lady on the other end did not react to in the slightest. It had been like a robot was giving him his interview.

"Jaeger!" Eren froze in place in the middle of the quad. If there was one person in the whole world who could pull him down from cloud nine, it was Jean fucking Kirschtein. While, yes, they were very good friends and had been since elementary school along with Armin and his sister, no one knew how to push his buttons better than Jean.

 The horse trotted up to him with a cocky smile stretched across his lips.Jean was, appropriately, munching on a small bag of apple slices that he must've snagged from the cafeteria.

 "I thought I would rub it in your face that I got my acceptance today. Guess you'll be staying here alone." There was a victorious glint in Jean's eyes that Eren couldn't wait to extinguish.

"Oh, really? Did they have a position open up for pulling carriages?" Eren asked cheekily. He saw the gears turning in Jean's head as he processed the insult. Eren could see the moment that it clicked in Jean's brain.

"You bastard! I'll have you know I'm going to be a character attendant. So suck on that, you reject." Jean crossed his arms across his chest and huffed indignantly. Eren pulled out his phone and opened the email he'd received over an hour ago and shoved it in Jean's face.

"I'm not so much of a reject as you think I am, you ass." Eren smirked in victory as Jean's eyes widen.

"No fucki-"

"Eren! Jean!" The boys heads snap to up at their names. Armin was waving at them from in front of the business department. The small blond walked over, clutching his books against his chest.  _'He's gonna die from heat stroke in those clothes,'_ Eren thought as a took in his friends formal attire which consisted of a long sleeved white button up under a sweater vest, black slacks that almost drug the ground, and polished black shoes that glistened in the spring sunshine. The curse of being business major Eren supposed. "What's that?" Arming asked, seeing Eren's phone still thrust into Jean's face. Eren grinned and handed his phone over to Armin.

"Looks like it'll be you, me, and Jean-boy stuck in a room together for a whole semester," Eren grins evilly at Jean. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Remind me why I agreed to room with you, you freak."

"Because you're in love with me, of course!" Eren bats eyelashes obnoxiously at Jean who scrunches his nose in disgust. 

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting. I'm retracting my agreement on rooming with you," Jean deadpans. Eren laughs and shoves Jean.

"Too late! You're stuck with us!" Jean grumbles, annoyed.

"Congrats, Eren. I knew you'd get in," Armin breaks up the exchange with soft words and a happy smile. He hands Eren's phone back and continues. "Don't forget to accept the offer and pay the fees soon or they'll take it as a rejection of the offer." 

"I was waiting until I got back to the dorm to do it on my laptop before work." Eren starts to walk to his dorm with Armin and Jean in tow. Armin was his roommate and Jean lived and the dorms in the building over. His twin sister Mikasa lived right next door to him and Armin. It was slightly annoying because she has always been way too overprotective of him and had insisted the they live in a coed dorm so they could be close together. Every morning at 8 o'clock on the dot she would knock on their door and made sure he went to breakfast. No sleeping in whatsoever for him. And he absolutely loved sleep. 

They departed from Jean in front of his dorm and walked to the next building over. Upon reaching Mikasa's room where Eren knew she would be studying, he pounded his fist on the door loudly. The door opened slightly and Eren was looking down into the frosty blue eyes of Mikasa's roommate Annie.

"Must you use excessive force when knocking on the door?" Annie asks coldly, clearly annoyed at Eren's antics.

Eren ignores the question. "Where's Mikasa?" he tries to peep around Annie into the room for his sister. 

"Not here," Annie answers. Eren stares at her waiting for her to tell him where his sister is currently located. Annie sighs, "Stop staring at me. Your eyes are fucking weird."

Eren recoils at the comment. The people he usually hangs out with are used to the seeing his mismatched eyes and no longer comments on them. Everyone else knows how self conscious he gets about his eyes. Eren's left eye is a striking greenish blue with gold flecks peppered lightly around it. The right eye is the color of orange blossom honey. Most people settle for looking at his green eye, seeing as that one is actually somewhat normal colored. That's the eye Annie was looking at now. He sometimes forgot that his eyes make some people uncomfortable. 

"Tch, fine....I'll just shoot her a text then. Thanks for nothing, Annie." Eren had turned his head to the right in effort to obscure her view of his eye. He turns away fully from the door, his spirits slightly dampened but not completely extinguished. Armin pats him on the back in a comforting gesture, but Eren shakes of both Armin's warm hand and Annie's words and goes to his dorm to get his laptop and hammock to enjoy the hour and a half of free time he had before he needed to get ready to work at the diner.

Eren whips out his phone as he walks to a group of tree close enough to his dorm where he can still connect his laptop to wifi.

**Me:**

**Hey mika. I couldnt find u to tell u. Got accepted to the program:)**

Eren knows it might be a while before she responds to he strings up his blue hammock and climbs. He flips open his laptop to pull up his email and see what offer he got from Disney. Eren's phone chirps and he's surprised to see that Mikasa has already responded. She must have went to the library today. 

**Mikasa:**

**Congrats, Eren. What did you get?**

Eren clicks the link provided by his email.  _Costuming_. Eren sighed in slight disappointment. He supposed it made sense being a theatre major and the fact he  _had_ put it down as one of his options. He already knew he didn't get character performer like Mikasa since he got kicked after the first stage of the audition. Mikasa only audition because Eren had but had landed the role. He was slightly bitter about it, but he wasn't the least bit surprised.  _'They could have at least given me character attendant.'_ Eren thought. Oh well, at least he had actually gotten accepted.

**Me:**

**Costuming:/**

**Mikasa:**

**That's great, Eren! Mom would be proud...**

Eren gazed softly at his phone as his insides turned warm and fuzzy with thoughts of his mother. She had passed away last year from cancer. It had been a long and hard journey with a devastating outcome. Carla Jaeger had smiled through it all. She had remained that positive ray of sunshine that Eren had grown up with despite all of her pain and suffering. She had been one extremely strong woman.

**Me:**

**Yeah...i know.**

Eren tucked his phone away and concentrated on accepting the offer and filling out everything he needed to fill out and paid the fees. He couldn't believe this was happening. Eren was going to work at his favorite place on earth. He had so many happy memories there. The times before his father had divorced his mother and abandoned them. Back when they were a happy family. His mother had only brought them down there once more after the divorce. The prices kept going up and Carla's finances had kept going down. Eren was saddened at the thought that he hadn't been able to take her there one more time before she passed. She had grown up in Florida and the parks had been her childhood home. 

Once Eren finished with everything, he slid his giant laptop under his legs and set his phone alarm for an hour from now and settled in for a nap with a small satisfied smile on his lips. He fell asleep to the birds chirping and the leave rustling overhead. August couldn't come fast enough...


End file.
